madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Asvarre Civil War Arc
Asvarre Civil War Arc is the first story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused Tigrevurmud Vorn's journey for Asvarre to settle the local Civil War under Viktor's request. Set six months after the events of the Brune Civil War, this arc also marks the beginning of the Second Saga of the series. Chronology 'Six Months Later' Six months has passed since Brune Civil War, Elen read a document in her office while asked Lim about Tigre's whereabouts.Anime Episode 13 When Lim replied that he went off to hunting, Elen simply nodded and passed the paper to her adjutant. Meanwhile, a silhouette was looking at the Summer sunlight while remarked how he need Tigre to travel for Asvarre. The silhouette is revealed to be Viktor, the King of Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Tigre's Hunting in Wilderness Somewhere in Zhcted's wilderness, Tigre went off for his five-days hunting trip with Lunie Because the young dragon's boredom in Leitmeritz Palace, Elen told Tigre to take the baby dragon along with him. Additionally, according to Tigre's account, Lunie often seen following him and even with Titta's care, Lunie still seen clinching towards him. Contrasted to the light novel, Lunie was seen with Titta instead.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 as his hunting partner. After killed a deer with an arrow shot, Tigre also went on searching for Lunie as well since he was helping the archer to find their deer. Exhausted through his hunt, Tigre made a campfire in the woods as he was collecting the deer pelt while feeding Lunie with deer meat. At nighttime and Lunie was sleeping in Tigre's arms, the archer also remarked his return for Leitmeritz months after the Brune's civil war before finally went asleep. The next day, both archer and the baby dragon returned to a village in afternoon with his spoils of the hunt: the deer's great antler. The village chief was surprised to see the spoils but possessing mixed feelings towards the archer due to his young age and his position as the knight from both Zhcted and Brune.Because of Tigre's young age as both knight and archer, the village chief was skeptical about him despite his superior hunting skills.Tigre eventually asked for another night to stay in the village At dawn, the village chief woke Tigre up and request to stay in the village for another day to participate the feast they had prepared just for the archer. Seeing refusing their invitation would be a waste, Tigre reluctantly joined the feast until evening. Returned for Leitmeritz In sunset, Titta greeted the returning Tigre and Lunie in Leitmeritz's gates and informing Tigre that Elen was looking for him. After hearing Titta's message, Tigre went to Elen's office where Elen and Lim were waiting for his return. Elen asked Tigre if he ever heard of Asvarre, he described it as a kingdom famed with agriculture-based economy and it expansion into the continent by the queen. Tigre learned a limited knowledge about Asvarre through Mashas, and the only infomation he knows about the kingdom is the people hunt, sing and dance daily. Elen however frowned and informed Tigre that Viktor requested the archer for Asvarre as a secret envoy, much to Tigre surprise as he didn't know much about Asvarre's real condition. Lim told the archer briefly regarding the kingdom's chaos: shortly after Faron's passing, King Zacharias of Asvarre died in an bizarre circumstances The ministers were speculating that his cause of death are either by an accident or food poisoning.and his elder sonGermaine executed his six younger siblings under the pretext of "treason", but his other siblings Eliot and Guinevere escaped their fate. With Eliot's rebellion and Guinevere's neutrality, Asvarre split in three factions for the undisputed throne. Aside from Asvarre, Lim also mentioned Muozinel's another invasion attempts for both Brune and Zhcted despite their defeat six months ago but for some reasons, the invasion was "delayed". Tigre and asked Elen why Viktor picked him for the job, which Elen replied that Viktor did so due to the archer's two prestigious tittles (Silvrash from Muozinel and Lumiere by Faron) and his reputation for ending the civil war. Tigre also given a secret letter for Germaine, two ring as his proof as Zhcted's envoy and Viktor's request letterIn the letter contents, it described Viktor's viewed Tigre as an important person for both Brune and Zhcted. about methods to gain the prince's trust. Initially felt unease, Tigre asked the girls if Brune ever acknowledged the mission but Elen could only shook her head and expressed her doubts. Viktor's Test for Archer Tigre asked if anyone can do a better jon than himself but Elen explained that even Zhcted didn't lack such men, it was an honor for a warrior to accept the king's request; furthermore, his demonstration during Brune Civil War has proven his worth. Based on Elen's account, the alternative ways for earning the respect is to be the king's counselor whose task sometimes put him in a insecure positions, especially where Zhcted ministers opposing Brune's interference in affairs of governance. However, the more Tigre deemed the negotiating as impossible, the more Elen and Lim explained the importance of diplomatic negotiation where failures was not an option in Zhcted.Since diplomatic negotiations is important in Zhcted, any kind of failure would met a terrible consequences. For Tigre case, the blame also shifted to Brune. Tigre's cautiousness to Zhcted King Even with Elen's explanation, Tigre remained unconvinced as he asked about the old king's ulterior motive for giving such task for him. Elen told Tigre three possible reasons for Viktor gave this task, *Doing a favor of being a diplomat *Scheming on eliminating Tigre by putting him in a helpless situation *Gauging Tigre's diplomatic abilities. In short, Viktor wished to confirm the archer's other talents and wish to use him regardless the motives. As Tigre was concerned over such statement, the Silver Flash Vanadis explained further that should the king has other motives, he would likely use his action to evaluate the Vanadis and Regin's reaction. While lamenting Germaine's tyranny, Tigre asked the girls about Eliot whom the girls described him as while indifferent than his brother, he at least did not killed his family despite his allegiance with the pirates, something which Tigre viewed as a band of bandits. Nonetheless, Tigre decided to go for Asvarre simply because he didn't wished to add Elen's burden. The Secret Envoy's Mission Just as Tigre left, Lim asked the Wind Vanadis if it was alright to leave it be, which Elen reluctantly answers that it couldn't be helped since she cannot defy Viktor's orders even she wanted him to stay. Regardless, Elen told Lim to at least believe the archer will come back to Zhcted safely with success. In his room, Tigre told Titta that he had to went out again and told her to keep his departure a secret from anyone. 'The Hero's Encounter with Sasha' ---TBA--- 'Enter Olga Tamm, Vanadis of Brest' ---TBA--- 'Enter Asvarre, The Foreign Land ' First Stop: ---TBA--- Tigre's "Cruel" Act Despite Matvey's claims, Tigre doubted the village attackers were bandits as he viewed the mess was too sloppy; moreover, the villagers was seen shut their doors than running away despite the atrocious scene.Because of this incident, the villagers still feared Tigre and his company despite their heroic rescue from Germaine's soldiers. The trio later met an old woman, who was the village chief's family member, insisted that they were safe as long they shut their doors even with her pale face. When Tigre asked if the bandits attacked the village, the old women replied that it was Germaine's soldier's doing, much to Tigre's shock. Tigre was angry to heard this and readily to fight against the perpetrators, but the old woman stopped him by urging him not to do anything strange. Confused, Tigre asked her why did they let them do as they pleased. The old woman replied that they rather stay in the village since the trio would leave the village for three days. Listening to the old woman mourn made Tigre realized that even if he managed to repel Germaine's soldiers, they would definitely seek vengeance by burning down the village and even claimed their defiance against Germaine. Regardless, Tigre made a surprising decision by telling Matvey to tie the house's residents and locked them on the first floor. While obeyed to Tigre's instruction, Matvey asked Tigre what would he achieve by doing so but Tigre assassinated one of Germaine Army soldier, who was about to attack a little girl. The attack gained the enemy's attention as they charged towards the house while Tigre tried to repel them as much as possible. As Matvey was doing his mission, Olga demanded the sailor's explanation about Tigre's sudden decision. War Against Germaine Soldiers Tigre was struggling to fend off the incoming soldiers who came forth for the house despite one of their comrades was shot down. Just as the soldiers came closer to the house, Olga appeared just in time and confronting the soldiers in a duel, where she instantly crushed three surviving soldiers with ease much to everyone (including Tigre, villagers and even Germaine Army soldiers) staggering shock. As the Germaine Army soldiers were shuddered over the Earth Vanadis's display, the adjutant continued to command his soldiers to take the Vanadis down. Through the battle with Tigre's help, Olga instantly crushed every enemy until the adjutant was remained. Before the adjutant could even fought back, Olga immediately destroyed his spear and decapitating him with the spear's edge. She later thrusting an axe towards another soldier and demanded him to drop his weapon. Out of fear, the soldier reluctantly complied to Olga's command by threw away his weapons. With the death of the adjutant, the rest of the soldiers dropped their weapons and ran away. Before releasing the enemy who were caught by Olga, Tigre told them to send a message about their arrival to see Germaine. Principles of the Village After the battle, Tigre asked both Olga and Matvey regarding the village's condition and safety, which Matvey responded that they can explain to the village chief about the incident. After Tigre thanked both Matvey and Olga for the rescue, Olga asked Tigre why did he tied the house's residents just to lure the enemy and defeat them. Tigre explained that while he saw the villagers's lack of resistanceBased on Tigre's account, there was a policy where the villagers cannot defy the soldiers. If they defiance did angered the soldiers, the village chief shall bare the consequences on the village behalf. against the abusive soldiers, he did so so they were not disturbed from the battle, which gave enough excuse for the retaliation. When Olga remained unconvinced and asked why not abandoning the village, Tigre instead asked the young Vanadis about plowing the fieldThis quote was once used by Urz to teach Tigre about benevolence and generosity to his peers. Tigre used the same quote to teach Olga.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 by mentioning their daily hard-work labor as their contribution for the village. Olga asked if the villagers could have use cows and horses to help their work. Tigre explained because the animals were expensive, not every villager was able to afford them. Olga's Revelation As a Vanadis As Matvey asked Tigre about their next move, Tigre replied that they would would wait for Germaine's subordinates's arrival to the village. Olga asked Tigre if she can come along to meet Germaine, which risen Tigre's suspicions as he instead asking her about her real identity before their departure.Even in their journey for Asvarre, Olga did not officially introduced herself to either Tigre or Matvey. According to Tigre, it would be easier for them to go gone separated ways as strangers. However, if she insisting on joining their journey, it would be another story. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 In sheer hesitation, Olga revealed herself as Zhcted's Vanadis from Brest much to their astonishing surprise. 'Enter Tallard Graham, the Tactician of Asvarre Army' At dusk, Tigre and company were exchanging shifts to guard the village while surrounding the campfire.Because of Tigre's actions for using them as bait to lure the enemies, the villagers still feared Tigre and his company despite their respect for their rescue from Germaine's soldiers. When Tigre asked Matvey regarding Olga's status as a Vanadis, Matvey replied that he didn't know much about Olga since he pledged his loyalty only to Elen and Sasha. Suddenly, red lights from afar gained the trio attention as Matvey identified them as torches, prompting them immediately armed themselves against the assuming "threat". Just as Tigre notched his bow, a voice called them to stop and two men, Tallard Graham and Kressdil appeared in front of them. The trio laid down their weapons while confronting the two with Tallard asked who was Zhcted/Brune messenger (Tigre replied on the trio's behalf) before introducing himself. Despite Kressdill's assurances, Tigre remained suspiciousTigre was remained skeptical to Tallard's claims but through Tallard's rhetorical praise for his protection from the rouged solders, Tigre decided to believe him momentarily. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4 as he asked questions regarding the village that was under attacked by Germaine soldiers, whom Tallard claimed as rouged bandits. While revealed his position as cavalry commander, Tallard also explained that his troops were supposedly went on a patrol in this area before the trio's arrival. Through Tallard's explanation, Tigre reluctantly trusted him by presenting his two rings as a proof of his mission despite Matvey's distrust. Tallard informed the trio that he and his eight men would arrange their trip for Valverde which Tigre agreed. The next day, the trio visited the villager while promised the compensation for the damaged village before leaving the village. 'Meeting Prince Germaine of Asvarre' Entering Valverde, Asvarre's Kingdom's Capital During their journey to Valverde, Tallard took interest upon Tigre's Black Bow and revealed his archery proficiency to Tigre. While praising Valverde's solidifying defense due to the surrounding natureThe reason he viewed Valverde's defense is due to his opinion as the hunter., Tigre asked Tallard why Germaine made Valverde as his stronghold. Tallard explained that Germaine had to move to the mainland since his exile from the island, which was once his former home. He continued that while Germaine he couldn't bare to leave the island due to his belief as the next king, he also gave another two reasons for his actions: Port Lux was two days away from Valverde and it was heavily guarded by Leicester and his pirates, which Eliot needed to pass through Lux and Mariajo for their invasion for Valverde; the other reason was due to a fact that Valverde was also Asvarre's first headquarters in mainland due to the kingdom's expansion, where Tallard himself considered as a good fortune for the "Supreme Leader" of Asvarre. When Olga asked Tallard regarding Sachstein since Valverde was near to its neighboring kingdom, Tallard answered that because Sachstein has no reason to attack Asvarre, there was no conflict between the two kingdoms in few decades. He fortifying his claims by drawing a map and explained the time-consuming and complex highways between two kingdoms that Sachstein's siege impossible. Upon their arrival to Valverde, Tallard was received a heartfelt welcome by its Valverde residents which prompting Tigre to think he was popular but, at the same time he had an odd suspicions about Tallard's friendliness. Olga's Might When Olga introduced herself as a Vanadis, Germaine belittled Olga as he disbelieved a child like her would be one of seven prestigious war maidens. Irritated, Olga demanded to return her Muma but the prince refused. In order to proof her status, Olga challenged anyone in a fight and even boasted that she can beat ten men alone, much to Tigre's surprise. One of knight requested Germaine for allowing him to fight the young Vanadis as his demonstration of Asvarre's might, while Germaine asked the Vanadis that since she boast her power, she wouldn't has no problem fight against his knight barehanded.Germaine knights were considered as trustworthy for their skills. Even their opponent was a child, they would not go easy on him/her and would mercilessly beat him/her down. Tigre tried to convince Germaine to forgive him but Olga stopped him and accepted the challenge. The fight ensues where knight try to attack Olga but the Earth Vanadis parried his attacks while flipping the knight and twisted his hand, resulting her victory. Germaine clapped his hands while praising Olga for the demonstration. Tigre's Questions Regarding the Incident Tigre further asked Germaine about his soldiers who attack the nearby village much to the crowd silence. He continued by stating that considering both Zhcted and Brune might come to help the prince, it would be troublesome if Asvarre's people put their hatred towards them. As his response, the prince complyDespite the truth over his soldiers cruelty, there was no evidence to fight against. However, Tigre's question about his soldier's conduct might angered Germaine as he deemed the questions as criticism to his iron-hand's regime. Tigre's request by sending the notification about the actions in due time. With that, the meeting with the prince was over. 'Tallard's Coup: A Treachery for Ambitions' ---TBA--- 'Sofy's Capture by Eliot Pirates Army' ---TBA--- 'Battle of Fort Lux: Tigre's Encounter with Torbalan' ---TBA--- 'Sofy Rescue Mission' A Rival Archer in Asvarre Hamish''s worries'' Elsewhere, Eliot was surprised and angry to hear about 2,000 casualties for losing Fort Lux but he was refrained from shouting at the pirates. Here was the camp of the Elliot army. While angrily lamenting about Tallard's upbringing, Eliot decided to retake Fort Lux while planned to attack nearby villages his army's food supplies replenishment.Due to the fallen Fort Lux, Eliot's army's food supplies were extremely scarce and even if they robbed the food from the villages, it could only lasted for four days. Hamish entered Eliot's camp and reporting Tigre's extraordinary archery and ambush tactics that eliminated half of his men. Tallard suspected that the enemy archer was Tallard, but Hamish informed Eliot that the archer was not Tallard while describing Tigre's appearances and even his stance as "without composure". Nonetheless, Eliot requested Hamish to place his squad as his bodyguard in his stronghold but Hamish urged him to be vigilant while they were trying to defeat the enemy commander. Eliot told his general that he as a "nice" surprise for him. Meanwhile, Therein was concerning about Sofy who was still in her shackles that restrained her arms. Eliot entered the camp and introduced the Light Vanadis to Hamish while remarking how valuable she was if she sold to Muozinel. When Hamish asked the prince if the went overboard for a girl like Sofy, Eliot scornfully answered that he knew about the Vanadis's reputation she still has some uses for his sleeve. Eliot then sarcastically urged Sofy to bear a little longer for Muozinel's arrival while threaten her not to escape or the the hostage from the capital will die. At the same time, he also commanded Hamish if he killed Tigre he might take something into consideration so the Muozinel would not learn it, before leaving a tent with his smirk on his face. After seeing Eliot and Hamish's departure, Sofy could only persuade herself to endure a little since there was some hope for her, especially when the battle between Eliot and Tallard would change Asvarre greatly. Before she went for a sleep, Sofy was recalled Eliot's words as the enemy archer was in fact Tigre but she doubted his reason to be in Asvarre. 'Battle of Salentes: Eliot's Downfall and Death' Abandoning Fort Lux Upon Fort Lux's abandonment, Eliot and his army finally retake the fort without resistance. To his surprise however, the food and water supplies were taken away along with the escaping Asvarre Army. Infuriated, Eliot dispatched his scout to find any remaining traces from the Asvarre Army as he vowed to exact revenge for made him like a fool. Battle in Salentes Before the battle, Eliot met a Muozinel merchant who had provided the food supplies while demanding the Vanadis. Tigre vs Hamish 'Civil War Aftermath: The New Reign of King Tallard' Story Impact *Asvarre is introduced and played a focal role in this arc, which the kingdom was tore apart due to a civil war. According to some sources, both Germaine and Eliot requested help from Zhcted to eliminate each other: Tigre and Olga went for Germaine (later Tallard) to crush Eliot's rebellion while Sofy went for Eliot to overthrow Germaine. *Before Tigre's departure for Asvarre, Lim stated that some Zhcted's nobility and aristocrats remained skeptical towards the archer despite his victory in Brune's civil war. Even Viktor was not one of them, it surely didn't eased Tigre as he needed to be wary about the king's ulterior motives. Tigre eventually learn more about the old king via Sasha's account. *The mission to Asvarre was Tigre's first task outside both Brune or Zhcted. *Sasha met and talked with Tigre during his visit in Legnica. While learning more about his attributes through their conversation, she decided to entrust Elen's future to the archer. *Olga is officially introduced as the seventh and last Vanadis in this arc since her cameo appearance (mentioned by Sofy)Light Novel Volume 3 in Dark Knight Arc. Not only Olga was the only Vanadis did not participate Brune's Civil War, she is also one of two Vanadis (other was Sofy) to assist Tigre during his battles in Asvarre. **Since her involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, Olga became Tigre's third prominent Vanadis Ally to Tigre. *Gerard made his first visit to Zhcted (Leitmeritz) as Regin's Royal Secretary.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 3 *Asvarre's origins were described by Matvey through their journey to the kingdom. As it's great legacy, both Artorias and Zephyria were highly idolized by Asvarre citizens even viewed as gods despite the fact Artorias's background were indifferent than other citizens. Their history was so popular that they were adapted in literature throughout the continent, especially a famous book called "Records of the War of Zephyria".The biographic book itself describing most of Zephyria's past achievements and history, and because her position as the kingdom's first female ruler, Zephyria was more popular than her predecessors. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 *More history about Zhcted is revealed on Olga's account, where the proud kingdom once conquered the east by subjugating the Horse Rider clans.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4 *Even his benevolent nature, Tigre made a first (and rare) yet cruel strategy to draw the enemy lines by using the villagers as bait.Light Novel Volume 6 Luckily, none of the villagers were sacrificed during the battle. *This arc made several comparison between Tigre and Tallard. While both shared their archery skills, positions as strategist in their respective army and even charisma to their people, their attribute were contrasted distinctively from various circumstances, **Tigre is born as the late Urz Vorn's son, while Tallard is born as a poor fisherman. **Tigre has little ambitions despite his reputation and popularity, while Tallard is hunger for power and ambition to be Asvarre's ruler. **Tigre's "treachery"Due to his war against Ganelon Army, Navarre Knight and Muozinel Knight, Tigre's status was as "traitor" was denounced and declared as a hero instead after rescuing Regin and slaying Theanrdier. for inviting Zhcted due to Zion's atrocities towards Alsace, while Tallard's betrayal for killing Germaine was due to the former prince's tyranny which almost lead to Eliot's victory **Even in danger, Tigre would risked his life to protect his peers from danger and loathed in sacrificing innocent people for his victory; Tallard on the other hand is extremely manipulative and willing to do anything for an ensuring victory, even if it forsaken his people to do so. *The end of the Civil War in Asvarre not only give a momentary peace to Asvarre, but also brought Tallard's rise as the new king after the demise of both Germaine and Eliot. Aside from Tallard and Tigre, the war also affect anyone who involved in the war, **With her sibling's massacreGermaine executed all of his siblings (except Eliot and Guinevere) due to his extreme paranoia since his father's death, Germaine's assassinationGermaine's assassination was resulted by Tallard's coup. and Eliot's execution, Guinevere is the only surviving member of Asvarre's Royal Family. Ironically, she later became Asvarre's new queen despite her refusal to participate or acknowledge anything regarding the civil turmoil between both of her late brothers. **Even in defeat and Eliot's demise, Torbalan survived Tigre and Olga's attack and would attempting to kill the archer and his allies via his naval attack while Tigre and his group are on their way home for Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 7 Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc